The Other Seven
by Musicallity
Summary: what happens if another seven teen think they are the ones of the prophecy? DISCONTINUED, if you want to know what happens you can find the complete one and the sequel on ficwad under waterdragon
1. Chapter 1

Archie spun the wheels of his skateboard and put it on the ground, "So we going skateboarding?"  
"Already gone," Atlanta said cheekily.  
"Oi!" he yelled and sped after her.  
When they reached the skatepark there were already two guys using the ramp. Sitting on a park bench were four guys and a blonde girl in assorted shapes and sizes. The guys on the ramp were showing off to each other.

Atlanta grinned at Achie, "ready to prove who's best?"  
"I think that'd be me."  
"That I doubt!" said Atlanta and skated off. The purple haired boy followed her smiling to himself.  
They had not been showing off for long when Theresa, Jay and Herry turned up. Archie and Atlanta went over to greet them. The two guys who had been skating sauntered over and introduced themselves. One was called Heith and the other Aaron.

The group from the park bench also came over and introduced themselves; the blonde girl was Abigale, she had her arm linked with a boy called Jeremy. The otehrs were Oliver, Noah and Tomas. Tomas kept looking at Theresa.  
"You were totally awesome out there!" Aaron said to Archie and Atlanta.  
"You weren't half bad yourself," Atlanta laughed back "nothing against me of course."

"We're all much better at fighting," said Jeremy.  
Jay frowned, "fighting... ?"  
"Yes fighting," Jeremy said proudly, "We are the descendents of greek gods and heroes! There is a prophecy that we will overthrow Cronus!"  
Herry looked very confused "but I thought... "  
"Which ones?" Jay asked quickly. (For you to see clearly i have made a table/list thing:)  
Jeremy-Jason-The Leader  
Heith-Hercules-The Strong  
Abigale-Artemis-The Hunter  
Oliver-Oddysseus-The Brains  
Aaron-Achilles-The Warrior  
Tomas-Theseus-The Fighter  
Noah-Narcissus-The Good Looking(remind you of anyone?)

The REAL prophesised ones were shocked and confused. "How do you know?" Jay asked.  
"We were visited by Zeus himself," Jeremy said proudly. Atlanta frowned and suddenly skated back to the Brownstone.  
Everyone else continued talking, but they didn't say anything about their own experiences. Soon after Atlanta left; Jay, Archie and Herry followed her back(Theresa and Abigale were talking like only teenage girls could), they found her her furiously talking to Odie and Neil. Archie strode over and held her shoulders, "calm down." Odie agreed.  
"Yeah, calm doubt Zeus even knows about this."  
"Let's go ask him," Neil said brightly and walked out the door.

At the school Mr Suez/Zeus scratched his head. "I definately didn't do such a thing, perhaps its a fraud?"  
"You'll have to find out more before acting," put in Hera "If it's just a case of misinformation then you just inform them of a fraud. If something IS going on you can know about it early and quash the problem."

"But how?" Atlanta asked later in the evening, the group was on assorted couches and beanbags. A movie was playing on the TV but no one was watching ti.  
"We need to see how they fight," said Jay, his mind racing ahead.  
"Heith said they head up to the skatepark(or whatever you call them in canada(i'm aussie remember)) every weekend," said Archie.  
Theresa tapped her chin with the TV guide. "what if we GAVE them a threat to fight?"  
Jay sat up, "That's it!" He flipped open his PMR, "What do you say to a defenceless angry manticore?"

_This is better than my other one; time web, it's kinda exciting I guess; oh and ficwad users… you can probably tell I'm back from holidays_


	2. Chapter 2

They had decided to only have two people on the scene; Jay and Theresa, to witness and also to take over if things got out of hand. The two just _HAPPENED _to be walking by the skatepark on a lazy sunday afternoon.  
The other seven were lying around enjoying the sunshine "Theresa!" Tomas jogged over to them. Jay narrowed his eyes suspiciously. The three had just begun to talk when the manticore appeared "Get behind me!" Tomas shouted "And keep away!" He ran towards the beast.  
Jay crossed his arms, grinning "It's showtime."  
---------------------------------------------  
Back at the Brownstone Atlanta was bored. She was lying on her bed playing games on her PSP. Archie knocked on the door and she beckoned him in. He stood there awkwardly until she pulled over a chair with her foot. 

They were quiet for a moment the "I'm bored," droned Atlanta.  
There was a pause and then... "I kinda figured that," replied Archie.  
Atlanta rolled off the bed and walked over to the door, "you coming?" She jerked her head in the general direction of the den.  
"Where?" Archie asked standing up.  
"To join Tess and Jay of course, what are you, stupid?"  
"But Jay said..." Atlanta waited patiently for her friend "...race ya."  
---------------------------------------------  
Back at the park the grin was fading off Jay's face. The other seven were proving to be quite adept at fighting the Manticore. Indeed they soon defeated it easily. Jay uncrossed his arms "this is not good." Theresa nudged his arm and pointed.  
"It's about to get worse," and it was, because Cronus was stepping out of his hole, holding a photo of Neil.  
-----------------------------------------------  
Archie and Atlanta ran towards the park, Atlanta was ahead, and laughing. When they arrived Cronus was gone and Theresa and Jay had joined the seven. "Who was that?" Theresa was asking.  
"That was Zeus himself," said Tomas proudly, not noticing the glances that Jay and Theresa exchanged.

"Theresa, can i talk to you for a moment?" Jay pulled her aside and they began talking quietly. Everyone else just talked about nothing. Theresa finally crossed over to Atlanta and leant on the spunky redheads shoulder. "Lan and i are going shopping, do you wanna come Abby... is it ok if i call you Abby?"

Abby nodded "Sure i'd love to come, and of course you can call me Abby, everybody does." Theresa linked arms with the blonde girl.  
"I get the feeling you and i are going to be best friends!" The three girls walked off chatting cheerfully.

Archie jumped and yelled when the manticore melted away. Jay looked mildly surprised and the rest of the group didn't bat an eye, excluding Tomas. Tomas hadn't even noticed, he was watching Theresa's retreating back. Jay noticed and frowned.  
---------------------------------------  
_yes it's finally up, sorry for the delay, school only just started for me a week ago and I'm starting senior school_


	3. Chapter 3

Abigale, Theresa and Atlanta were sitting at a table laughing, half-eaten ice-cream sundaes were in front of them.  
"And then, " gasped Abigale "He opened the door and took the whole thing off!" Heith and Tomas joined them.  
"You talking about me?" Heith asked jokingly.  
"Who else removed their bedroom door," Abby retorted.

They were soon joined by the rest of Abby's gang. Jeremy looped a hand around the blonde girl's waist "enjoying yourself at all?" The girls laughed.  
"What school do you guys go to?" Theresa asked, taking a scoop of ice-cream from her bowl.  
"Actually tomorrow we all start at New Olympia High," said Aaron. Atlanta sat up.  
"Your joking! That's we're we go!" she exclaimed.  
"Well ain't that somethin' "Noah drawled in a texan twang.

Suddenly Theresa's PMR beeped, she gave an apologetic smile and answered it "Hi Jay." They others couls hear her side of the sonverstaion. "What, now? Come on Jay you can manage without us can't you?" An undistinguishable voice yelled through the speaker. "Alreight alright we're coming don't blow a fuse." She shut the communicator off. "Sorry, Lan and I have to go." She grabbed her shopping bags. "Come on Lan, Herry's picking us up. See ya tomorrow i guess."

The two redheads departed from the ice-cream parlour(or whatever you call them in canada) "So what are they like abby?" Jeremy asked.  
"Theresa's really sweet," she said" i like her, Atlanta's cool too." She looked at Tomas, "you've got a crush on Theresa don't you?" He tried to protest but eventually admitted that it was true.  
"Well good luck," drawled Noah "I reckon she's pretty close to that Jay guy." Abby punched his arm.  
"They're just friends you moron."  
Their converstaion ran along the normal lines of teenagers."  
----------------------------------------------------------------

The next day at the high school Theresa met Abby out by the fronty steps. Throughout the day they stuck together like best friends. At lunchtime they sat with Atlanta in the cafeteria. Abigale picked atb her greasy chips and grimaced, "Tomorrow i'll bring my own lunch." Theresa laughed while Atlanta scanned the room, "Archie over here!" She waved at him.

They were joined by Archie Jay and Tomas. Jay and Tomas were getting on really well because without realising it they had a common interest; Theresa.  
"Abby, you know that target Zeus gave us?"  
"Yeah."  
"I've found him," Tomas pointed at Neil. Abigale sucked in a breath. Jay exchanged a worried look with Theresa, there was trouble coming.  
--------------------------------------------------------

Back at the dorm Jay warned Neil to be careful. "We don't know what these people are capable of," he said. Neil waved the advice away.  
"I'll be fine! My luck can take care of me!" Jay frowned, Theresa rolled her eyes. Odie ignored Neil and tapped away at his laptop. He was playing some sort of RPG (role playing game).  
Athena popped her head around the corner from the kitchen, "I'm off..."  
"What, you're mouldy?" Theresa joked. Athena smiled...  
"No, I'm leaving, your spaghetti is on the table, you might want to eat it before it gets cold... and I'm going on vacation for a few days so my niece Anna will be staying with you for a week... so you won't starve. I'll just warn you; don't get on her bad side and make sure you never play computer games against her."  
Jay raised his eyebrows, "computer games?"  
Theresa left the room to eat her dinner, Odie and Jay soon followed. Athena left and Jay told the team about Anna. Herry was wolfing down his third helping and didn't react, Theresa was jogging on the treadmill, Atlanta avoided the treadmill, she'd already broken it once.

_this does have a larger/longer part and it's original title was The Enemy Attacks(And Enter Anna) that I changed to middle fluff and changed again to what you see.  
I put the treadmill in for no reason whatsoever and thought it would be funny that Atlanta broke it_


	4. Chapter 4

The next morning there was a knock at the door. Jay opened it to find a girl with golden hair standing there. "I'm Anna," she said "I'm here to houskeep for the week." She chewed her lip thoughfully. Jay stepped aside to let her in. He frowned and followed.  
"How old are you?" she smiled.  
"I know, i look pretty young, Hebe's my best friend. I'm really a few hundred years old, i stopped counting at 298." She glanced atr his open mouthed face. "Eternal youth, i look 14 i know."  
The rest of the group was equally suprised. Herry's thought evaporated when she tossed a box of fruit loops(do you have fruit loops in canada?). He dug right in.  
Neil wandered in and jumped back then walked over to Anna. "Who invited the pro... " He never finished his sentence. Anna grabbed him by the shirt and calmly held him over her head. Not even looking up from what she was doing(which was reading a letter left for her by Athena).  
"Don't get one her bad side," murmured Jay.   
Later that evening Odie was tapping away on his laptop playing an online game. Anna entered holding her own laptop, sho looked over Odie's shoulder at what he was doing and settled herself opposite him on the table. Soon after that Odie gave a noise of disgust. "Did you lose?" Anna asked amused.  
"Yes," he said "no one has ever beaten me before! I wonder who it was... " Anna smirked and turned her laptop around so that he could see the exact same online game on her somputer with a only difference being the character stats at the bottom of the screen and the large green letters spelling You've Won!, Odie's said Bad Luck! in large red letters.  
"Don't play computer games against her, " Jay reminded him.  
"You're good!" Odie said to Athena's neice.  
"I often have a lot of spare time on my hands," Anna said "i've gotten quite good. Shall we do a rematch?"  
"You're on!"  
------------------------------------------------

They left the house for school, Neil was late finishing breakfastr. He didn't walk (to Herry's truck) and drive (in Herry's truck) with the rest of the team. By the end of the day Jay was getting worried. No-one had seen Neil at all. Atlanta was unconcerned "he probably found a pimple and is to scared to show his face." Reassured by this the others grew less concerned.  
The next morning even Atlanta grew worried, she inserted her key in the door and tried to reassure herself "He's probably just at the shops or... " The six of them were greeted by Anna sweeping down the hall with a basket of clean washing. She backtracked and held a pair of silk pink boxers "who owns these?"  
Odie grimaced "Probably Neil." Theresa laughed.  
Anna frowned "Speaking of which has anyone seen him? At first I thought he was avoiding me out of fear but i havn't seen him at all." Jay got out his PMR  
"Odie can you get a lock on his PMR, I'll try and call him." Theresa grabbed the communicator off him.  
"Don't! I had a thought, Odie, you do it."  
"Theresa what is it?" Jay asked.  
"What if he's been kidnapped by Jeremy and them? They havn't met Odie, we can't link us to Neil, at all."  
Anna took the washing away, Odie flipped open his PMR and selected Neil from the speed-dial list. It was answered on the first try. "Odie! Those crazy nutters from school kidna... " The PMR was snatched off him.  
"Well well well what have we here?" Drawled Noah.  
Neils PMR was passed to Jeremy who glared at Odie menacingly "blondie here talked of a girl, a girl who would... what were his words? Oh yeah" he grinned "'kick my ass,' i want you to show her to me."  
"What girl?" Odie protested "It's just me and Neil!" Jeremy narrowed his eyes.  
"Don't play games with me twerp!"  
There was a menacing silence then Odie called "Anna!" in a quavering voice. Anna snatched the PMR off him.  
"Put on Tomas," she snapped.  
"How do you know his name?" Jeremy asked suspiciously. Anna grinned evilly.  
"I know everything; put him on!"  
Tomas was handed Neil's PMR, he scowled.  
"I believe you have a crush on a girl by the name of Theresa"  
"So?"  
"So," Anna swung the PMR around to reveal Theresa lying motionless against the wall. "We'll do an exchange, Theresa for Neil."  
"And if i refuse?"  
Anna leered "the girl dies."  
-------------------------------------------------  
_dramaticallyda da da! next chapters the end gasps in uttermost horror!_


End file.
